youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Big the Cat
is a fictional character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a large, anthropomorphic purple cat designed by either Yuji Uekawa, Takashi Iizuka, or even Naoto Oshima. Though physically strong and imposing of stature, Big is a gentle and easy-going, though somewhat dim-witted, person with a heart of gold. Big resides deep within the Mystic Ruins, where he spends most of his time fishing in tranquility with his best friend, Froggy. Big is not one for going on grand adventures, preferring his peaceful and quiet lifestyle in the jungle. However, should his friends be in danger or in need of his aid, Big will not hesitate to help out and protect them in any way he can. Appearance Big is a very large and burly anthropomorphic cat. The majority of his body fur is purple with dark violet stripes. A striped pattern runs up his arms and long tail. His feet are covered in dark violet fur up to his ankles as well as the outer tips of his large, triangular ears, while his upper legs, back, and sides are covered in purple fur. White fur covers his chest, torso, muzzle, and inner ears. He also has black eyes with pale yellow sclera. His preferred attire consists of yellow gloves, sandals, and a matching belt with a gold buckle. He usually keeps his fishing rod with him. Personality Big is carefree and laid-back. He cares a lot for his friends, especially Froggy. He enjoys fishing and brings his rod with him wherever he goes. He is often giddy and optimistic, especially when with his friends. However, he is not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, as important things sometimes pass right through his mind. This does not mean Big is stupid, however, but more so that he is a slow thinker. Despite this, he is loyal and reliable to his friends. He also dislikes how many people worry about so many little things and them hurrying about all the time, which is probably why he chose to live in the Mystic Ruins jungle without technology. Big encourages others and is not the selfish type. Big has an ability to stay calm in any situation, even when he has lost Froggy. Big is amazed by a lot of things and is almost always upbeat, even when he is in danger. One of the only instances of the cat losing his upbeat nature comes in Sonic Heroes, when he momentarily loses hope of finding Froggy and sadly suggests going home before Amy rekindles his spirit. Powers and abilities Physical abilities Big is regarded as one of Sonic's strongest and toughest friends.Big's entry in the Codex in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. He possesses a superhuman level of physical strength, enough to lift and throw entire cars and massive boulders larger than himself with little effort, shatter rocks and metal with brute strength, and even knock away objects with such force that they ignite fire. Due to his large size, Big does not possess any noticeable speed or agility compared to other Sonic characters. However, as demonstrated in Sonic Heroes, he capable of running at rather high speeds by normal standards and can keep up with Amy Rose. He also has enough agility to grind on rails. Big has extreme amounts of toughness and durability due to his bulk. When struck by attacks, Big's bulk will cause most strikes to just bounce right off him, and he can in some cases, when giddy enough, not even feel the attacks at all, making Big nearly impossible to be taken down. Big's toughness also makes him impervious to conditions and substances that would otherwise be hazardous to normal people such as poison gas, waters well below sub-zero temperatures, and harmful energy barriers. Big is a very capable swimmer as seen in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, being able to swim to far depths and through underwater grottos and even walk on the bottom of pools like he is walking on dry land. Big also seems to have rather advanced climbing capabilities, given how Big is able to appear in high places where there is nearly no means of climbing up there. Moves and techniques Most of Big's fighting moves and techniques involves the usage of his Fishing Rod. When using his Lure Attack, Big uses his Fishing Rod to hit opponents or throws his Fishing Rod's lure out and strikes opponents with it from afar. Other offensive moves involving Big's Fishing Rod is his Big Fishing technique, where Big swings his lure around so it becomes a large, lethal weapon to knock opponents into submission, and his Lure Whip, where Big captures opponents in his Fishing Rod's treat and trips them. For traversing the environment, Big can use his Umbrella Descent to glide through mid-air by folding out his Fishing Rod's umbrella during a mid-fall. When not using his Fishing Rod, Big can attack by using Body Press, where he drops his entire body down on enemies, crushing them and create powerful energy shockwaves. In Sonic Heroes, Big could also perform variants of the Spin Attack, such as the Spin Jump, where Big can leap into the air and curl into a spinning ball to deal damage to anything he lands on, and the Homing Attack, where Big jumps and home in on an enemy to attack. He can also use his Battering Ram to knock down opponents. When not attacking opponents alone, Big can call upon Froggy to perform special moves, such as Froggy Rain, where Big has Froggy and his friends drop down upon enemies from above, and Froggy Poison, where Big has Froggy poison enemies. Miscellaneous skills Due to spending most of his time fishing, Big is a highly experienced fisherman, being able to fish just about anything up from the waters with his Fishing Rod, ranging from regular fish of various shapes and sizes to hostile robotic Choppers and even Froggy when he's under the influence of Chaos. Big has an excellent sense of smell. As seen in Sonic Heroes, Big was able to catch Froggy's sense while the frog was presumably held capture deep within Bullet Station, which was an impressive feat given the large amount of distance between them at the moment. Big's main weakness, his low intelligence, is also a strength in certain situations, such as in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, where Big's simple way of thinking was the reason why he was immune to Voxai mind control. Big also appears to have some skills with machinery despite his nonurban habitat, seeing as he flew Tails' Tornado 2 from Eggman's airship and managed to land it safely, and in his cameo appearance as a character in Sonic Adventure 2 in two player mode, where he is piloting Eggman's mech. Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Big can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Big has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Relationships Friends *Froggy (best friend) *Amy Rose (close friend; acts like an older brother to her) *Cream the Rabbit (close friend; acts like an older brother to her) *Cheese *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Tikal *Shade the Echidna Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Chaos (formerly) *E-102 Gamma (when he stole Froggy) *Nocturnus Clan **Pir'Oth Ix **Shade the Echidna (formerly) *Overmind *Thelxe References Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. de:Big the Cat es:Big the Cat fr:Big the Cat pl:Big the Cat Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Power types Category:Playable characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters